


somewhere special.

by nicehcuse



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Oh also, Other, Sickening, but yall... the amount of fluff......., that's it it's just you and danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicehcuse/pseuds/nicehcuse
Summary: “Where are we going?”Dan had asked you that for the third time that night, and your response was always the same.“Somewhere special.”





	somewhere special.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao u ever just listen to some enchanted forest celtic meditation fairy shit and write it? mood. sorry if everything i write seems so witchy. i'm a witch. enjoy and please leave ur thots in the comments i would Love feedback on this  
> ALSO if u would like a recommended listening: Into an Enchanting Forest by Meditative Mind on youtube (the title is much longer but yall can find it)

ㅤ“Where are we going?”

ㅤDan had asked you that for the third time that night, and your response was always the same.

ㅤ“Somewhere special.”

ㅤHe shook his head and continued to drive off of your directions, eyes forward as the sun had almost entirely set and a quiet melody of frogs and crickets replaced the radio. The narrow path you two had been on for a bit was unfamiliar to Dan and even partially to you, but he trusted you knew where you were headed. You were confident as well. Your hands clutched the light, drawstring back you had packed with cool toned candles; the tall, slim kind that were often lit and placed on graves and left to burn. You had made sure to pack a lighter and matches, just in case the lighter somehow ran out of gas from the time you had left to when you arrived at your destination. You’d also taken a surprise with you, one that Danny had unknowingly contributed to.

ㅤFor the majority of the ride, there had been empty land that stretched beyond your line of vision with the occasional cattle and horses (to which both of you, as if on cue, shouted, “Horses!”) and very few houses. However, the fields slowly withered away as you drove and became surrounded by trees. The next left landed you in a small, vacant parking lot with no more than ten spots. As Danny pulled in, he gave you a questionable look, but trust still surfaced. The sun had disappeared, leaving nothing but darkness and bright stars opposing those typically seen on L.A. nights. Gripping the bag and stepping out, you two were met with a cool breeze; not strong enough to blow your hair into your face, but cold enough to summon goosebumps.

ㅤ“Where are we?” Dan asked, looking from your bag to you.

ㅤ“Somewhere special.” He rolled his eyes, clearly expecting more now that you two had arrived.

ㅤYou put the bag on, straps slightly digging into your shoulders as the weight of the candles weighed it down. Intertwining your fingers with Dan’s, you relayed the directions you had discovered yourself a few months before meeting Dan.

ㅤ _Walk until there’s an option, go left, walk some more, go left again, walk a bit more, and a sharp right._

ㅤAnd that you did. Occasionally, when making a decision or stepping on a particularly loud branch, Dan would squeeze your hand tighter. You would offer him a reassuring smile, and his grip would loosen.

ㅤBefore the right turn, you glanced over your shoulder to find Danny staring up, marveling at the sight of the trees, reaching up, branches twisting and colliding with each other. His eyes found yours again, and he let out a breath, fog collecting from his lips and disintegrating in the air.

ㅤYou led him to a clearing in the forest, with a wooden, splintering altar and two stone benches, as well as the marks in the dirt left from other benches that you assumed had been stolen a while ago. Making your way up to the altar, you brushed off a blanket of leaves that had drifted their way down over the past years that the clearing had remained virtually untouched, save for the missing benches. You took off the bag, tugging at the opening and setting both your candles, blue and purple, on the lip of the altar. Taking the lighter, you lit them both and waited for your eyes to adjust, instead looking at Dan whose eyes had yet again found their way skyward, focused on the trees that hovered over you two, almost hugging you in.

ㅤAs he looked back to you, digging out the other surprise you had brought, he laughed.

ㅤ“You look scary.” You realized exactly what scenario was playing out here, with the bottom of your face lit by two candles and an unlabeled, thick book in your hands in the middle of the night in a forest clearing that you had concluded had been used for weddings previously. 

ㅤ“Nothing fishy is going on here, I promise,” you chuckled, thinking to yourself how lucky you were to have a partner that hadn’t fled already.

ㅤ“Or do you?” he teased, an eyebrow raised. You brushed off his remark with a wave of your hand and set the book down on the altar in front of you, beckoning him over to stand beside you.

ㅤBefore he could question what it was, you turned to the front cover, revealing a photo of you and Dan that you had taken one Halloween, dressed up in matching unicorn onesies, per his request (as well as the ease of it, considering he already had one). A quiet gasp came from over your shoulder and you stepped to the side, silently inviting him to flip through the laminated, glossy pages. His fingers slipped under the page, turning it and readying the next. There, you had placed photos of you two, as well as things such as ticket stubs from concerts and events you had taken each other to, pressed flowers that you knew were Danny’s favourite, even a thong that he had accidentally stolen from you, thinking it was from one of his videos, among other accent pieces.

ㅤ“I know it’s kind of cheesy, and scrapbooking in itself is a very middle aged white soccer mom thing to do, but I don’t think-at least I don’t _hope_ -a middle aged white soccer mom would have a thong in her scrapbook.” He laughed, head down, hair falling into his face.

ㅤ“I love it, baby doll. It’s beyond sweet. Why did you take me here to show it to me, though?” The crinkle in his eyes turned again to questioning, a common theme of the night.

ㅤ“I found this place just a bit before I met you. It was really quiet and peaceful, even in the day, and I ended up treating my time here as my precious alone time,” he interrupted with a snort, “not like that, _Danny_. But I met you and got to know you and it was like someone had taken this place that was really dear to my heart that I needed and made it a person. I wanted to take my special person to my special place to relive our special story.” Dan’s face was glowing, a gentle smile appearing as you finished.

ㅤ“I wouldn’t want to be in the middle of a dark forest at night with anyone else,” he spoke softly, pressing a tender kiss to your forehead.

ㅤ“Somewhere special with someone special.”


End file.
